


第二次机会

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw失踪期间，Root接到一个电话。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	第二次机会

**Author's Note:**

> 被421预告炸出来的，但是又想写个420的肖根版AU

“Root？”听筒里一阵短暂的沉默，“I need your help.”

她急促地倒吸了口气，颤抖着、轻轻地开口，“Shaw？”她害怕着声音若是再大一点儿，她便会从支离破碎的梦中醒来，再也回不去。

*

时间有些晚了，天边的残云在夕阳的照耀下燃烧出了火一般的颜色，窗外没被高楼遮挡住的天空一点点向上变换着色彩，从黄到紫再到深蓝，最后化成一片漆黑的夜空。

一小时前熙熙攘攘的校园只有寥寥的几个人在里面晃荡，影子被夕阳拉成了一条条长长的线。Root一眼便在其中找到了她的目标——双手紧紧的抓在背包带上，上面是一头卷得乱七八糟的金发，被风吹得四散开去。Genrika Zhirova走出校门时，四处张望了好一会儿，似乎在找什么人，末了有些失望的垂下头，右脚扭捏的在地上蹭了蹭，便顺着街道朝下走。

“你不去？”她转头问一旁的Shaw。

Shaw隐在榕树的阴影下，望着Gen的方向，没有说话。

Root觉得好笑，“先前是谁说下班后有急事不让我跟着的？”她转头看了眼，那孩子还没走远，“然后你所谓急事……就是打算长在树边上？”

Shaw狠狠的瞪了她一眼又望了回去，嘴里嘟囔着说：“我只是不觉得一个寄宿学校的孩子会认识梅西百货的化妆品销售员而已，而且成天说要低调维持身份的不是你么？”

“哦……”Root刻意将尾音拉长，冲着Shaw眨眨眼，“那梅西百货的化妆柜台小姐是怎么认识联合国翻译的？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“那是因为你总死皮赖脸的赖在那儿不走。”

“死皮赖脸？”Root歪过头，“一个尽职尽责的销售人员似乎不该对她的常客用这个词。”

“真是没错，”Shaw恶狠狠的说，“常客，但连根眉笔都没买过。”

“那你不该发挥销售员的职责劝说我买么？”Root反问，“可是亲爱的，你好像一次都没有给我推荐过任何东西。哦……Sameen，你是认为我可以不需要任何化妆品了么？”

Shaw的表情像是被噎住了，似乎不知道该如何回答。她缓了一会儿才开口：“我是说，这不合乎我的身份，我只是不想暴露而已。”

Root翻了个白眼，“Sarah Cook还没去过你那儿，所以情理上来说，你还不认识我。而且，Samaritan不会因为两个‘陌生人’说几句话就把人判定为不合常规。”

Shaw皱眉，“不会？”

Root坚定的回答：“不会。”

Shaw依然面无表情，但Root能从细微处看出她在挣扎。几秒后，Shaw像是终于耗尽了所有理由，不得不从树下走了出来，以壮士断腕般的气概朝Gen的方向追了过去。

*

“Ms. Groves，”Harold几乎是立刻挡在了她前面，“恕我直言——”

“你要说这是陷阱？”Root打断了他的话。

Harold没说话，表示默认，坚定的立在她面前，似乎完全不打算让开。Root往旁一步便要侧开，但Harold紧跟着挡了过来。“Ms. Groves，因为就我的理解来看，Ms. Shaw似乎不会……”他似乎在挣扎着寻找措辞，“……那不像是她的说话方式。”

Root冷笑一声，叉着手，“那如果是她呢？”她无法让自己去思考、去想她认识的那个Shaw会在什么情况下来以如此直接的话语来主动寻求别人的帮助。Sameen Shaw不会示弱。而现在……Root不敢继续往下想。

Harold的表情如遭雷击，脸色立刻变得惨白，似乎也不敢去思考那个可能性。

“Harold，”Root的声音软了下来，但对方依然没有让步的趋势，“无论如何，我都得去看看。”她从Harold旁擦肩而过。Harold像是已经僵住了，完全没有任何动作。

就在她刚到楼梯口时，身后传来了急促而不均匀的脚步声，“Root。”有人叫住了她。她回过头，发现Harold已经跟了上来，一手提着笔记本，另一只则抓着帽子。“我想……”Harold安静的把帽子扣在了自己头上，抬头冲她笑了笑，“我也得‘去看看’。”

*

在Shaw小心翼翼地跟了十五分钟后，Root终于忍不住了，“我觉得…你这样子，别人会以为你在蓄谋拐卖儿童。”

“嘘。”Shaw严厉地瞪了她一眼，示意她不要说话。脚步不停，谨慎的躲过了一切反光的橱窗。接着转头眼神示意她照样跟上 。

Root翻了个白眼，“你到底在干什么？”她堂而皇之的直接跟了过去，“那只是个孩子，你搞得就跟是什么训练有素的特工——”

她还没说完，Shaw便一把将她抓了过去，猝不及防间，Root差点摔倒。她站直身子，理了理被Shaw抓得皱巴巴的衣服。接着低下头对眼前的女人用力噘起了嘴，以示委屈。

当然，Shaw根本就懒得抬头看她一眼。

“你为什么不直接上去？”Root好奇的问。她大约知道这是他们一年前的某个号码，但却不明白Shaw为何对这孩子如此上心。

在这个时期，TM已经不能随时给她解答疑问了。

Shaw咬咬牙，“因为她肯定会——”

“Shaw！”对面传来了一个惊喜的声音，打断了Shaw的话。

Root看了过去，发现那孩子手里正拿着个相机。她惊讶的挑挑眉，转头问Shaw，“那是……反跟踪策略？”

Shaw耸耸肩，不置可否。Gen直接跑了过来，扑进了Shaw的怀中，“我就知道你会来。”那孩子的脸上洋溢着一股洋洋得意的幸福情绪。Shaw不但没有推开，反而伸出手，生硬的拍了拍那孩子的背。

Root瞪大了眼，她从没见过这样的场景。Shaw除了在打斗之外，从没和人发生如此亲密的肢体接触。当然，如果不要求双方都得清醒的话，Root也能算是有过，但——

她瞪着那个依然抓着Shaw不放的孩子，好奇之余，不免有些嫉妒。

Gen注意到了她的目光。她放开了Shaw，抬头好奇的望了过来，“你是谁？”

Root低下头，笑得十分友善，“我叫Root。”

“那是什么东西？”Gen天真无邪的问。

Root的笑容僵在了脸上。

*

Root很快便发现，Gen吃东西的时候和Shaw看起来惊人的一致。

她轻柔的放下叉子，拿过湿巾优雅的把嘴擦干净。与此同时，Shaw正和一块五分熟的牛排作斗争，末了直接拿起盘里剩下的骨头，开始一丝不苟的剔着上面还剩下的那些肉。对面，Gen几乎把脸埋在了她那盘意面里，其中的培根早在一开始便被她挑出来吃了个一干二净。

“那么……”Root无聊的咳了咳，“你们俩是怎么认识的？”

Shaw在食物间隙中闷闷的回了声“老一套。”

对面的Gen迅速的抬起了头，眼里闪着光，“老一套，”她重复了一次，“所以你们平时……都是在做和我那次差不多的事对吧？”

没人回答。

“哦天呐！”Gen犹自兴奋着，“那你们现在是在卧底么？”

Root的余光里清楚的看到Shaw翻了个巨大的白眼。

Gen直直的看着Root，“所以你要带着个红色的假发？”

Shaw眯着眼看了过去，“你怎么知道？”

女孩耸了耸肩，“看着不自然，而且不好看。”

Shaw一副终于找到知音的样子。转过头，用一副“早就告诉你”的表情盯着Root。

“不好看么？”Root甜甜的笑了，她觉得Shaw这样子好笑极了，“但联合国秘书长似乎很喜欢红发呢。”不过她似乎说错了话，因为对面的Gen更加兴奋了，她尖声叫了起来，“联合国？！”

Shaw用警告的眼神看了她一眼，示意她不要再继续往下说。“Sameen？怎么了？”Root抬起手肘放在桌上，用手撑着头，好整以暇的看了过去。Shaw的嘴和手上都是油，嘴角边还带着丝肉末，毫无美感可言。但她就像一个未经任何驯化过的野生动物一样，眼神凶狠，带着冰冷血腥味，有种别样的魅力，让Root深深的着迷。

Shaw狠狠地瞪了她一眼，回头继续啃牛排，但Gen似乎不打算放过她们。

“你们俩在谈恋爱么？”Gen问。而Shaw的反应让Root觉得她好像真的被哽住了，但她不确定到底是因为Gen的措辞方式还是那话的含义。

“不是，”Shaw皱着眉，似乎单单这个想法都让她觉得万分不适，“Root是……同事。”

“同事？”Gen有了兴趣，“那我已经认识你的两个个同事了，去年那个高个子，还有现在的Root。”

联想到开始的一些反侦察策略，Root深切的觉得这孩子或许是把间谍当成了终生目标。“那么……”她转过头对着Gen，状似不经意的问，“你们今天见面是……”

“哦，去年Shaw保证过会每年来看我，”Gen的语调就好像这是什么再经常不过、完全不值得惊讶的事一样，她看向了Shaw，满是一副“我早知道”的得意，“我说过你只是——” Shaw接下来的眼神让Gen明智的闭上了嘴。

 _哈_ 。

Root终于明白，或许这便是Shaw一开始犹豫要不要直接上去打招呼的原因。她很想知道Gen说过什么，但就Shaw的脸色来看，现在或许不是个好时机——她手上还抓着一根看起来很厚实的牛骨，另一只手上抓着餐刀。而Root还不想闹出什么流血事件出来。

 _暂时_ 还不想。

她用力的思考着要不要再给Shaw叫一份。

*

那通电话的发起位置在城里的一个精神病院。Root推着Harold进去时，发现里面和平常的精神病院并无什么不同，甚至……和她曾经呆过的那个也并没什么不同。雪白的墙壁，刺眼的白炽灯，护工和医生带着眼神形态各异的病人在走廊上如幽灵般的走来走去。

Harold被护工推进房间里时，最后看了她一眼，眼里满是担忧。“祝你好运。”他用口型示意。Root笑了笑，然后便毅然回头，顺着走廊朝下走。路上成功的顺到了一张门卡。

这家医院的设计图上显示地面上有五层楼，地底两层。按照一般逻辑来说，Root决定先去地下那两层碰碰运气。

*

在送Gen回去后，她们回了地铁站。Root随意的翻着一堆杂物，对一旁在军械库里面不知道忙什么的Shaw说：“今晚还挺有趣的。”

“嗯哼。”Shaw心不在焉的回答。

虽然那孩子一直跟竹筒倒豆子般问着问题，但今晚的这段日子是她最近以来最为快乐的一段时光。Shaw还是原来那个暴躁阴沉的样子，而对于Root来说，这便足够了。她换身份的速度太过频繁，新的着装、新的习惯、新的人际圈……让她很容易便会忘记一些基本的事，比如吃住，比如自己，比如信心。

距离她上次到地铁站里来已是好几周前的事，期间她换了十多个身份，飞便了世界各地。而这里，除了多了个狗窝之外什么都没变。

Shaw也是。她还是那样，马尾、一身黑的装束、军靴，还是那个低沉的挺像威胁的语调，还是那个强大安心的气场，都是Root熟悉得不能再熟悉的东西。她太累了，她想沉溺在这其中永远不再出来，不必去想他们在如何一步步的走向那个必败的结局，不必去想他们还有多少的 _时间_ 。

Root走到军械库的门口，发现Shaw正专心致志的清理着她心爱的USP。“我从没听你讲过她。”这句话自然而然的脱口而出，在她反应过来前便同泼出去的水般，已成定局。

Shaw停住了动作，回过头望着门口的她，皱着眉，似乎不明白她为何要说句这样的话。

“我是说……”Root耸耸肩，走到Shaw旁边坐下，“一般人不是都常聊这些东西么？朋友？家人？”

“没错，”Shaw讽刺的说，“接下来我们就要去烤蛋糕举办社区派对了。”

“Shaw……”Root无奈的说，“我见过你总带身上的那个列宁勋章，是那孩子的对吧？

“这和你无关。”Shaw冷冰冰的说。

Root沉默了一会儿，“你从没讲过你的家人。”

“你也没讲过你的。”Shaw回击道，然后似乎才意识到自己说了什么。她咬咬牙，别过了头。接着抓着枪站了起来，直接消失在了Root的视野中。

Root跟着起身，在地铁站的那个简易床上发现了Shaw，她正拿着瓶啤酒，里面的液体已少了大半。床的旁边有个纸箱，莫名的有些违和。Root眨眨眼，她似乎原来没在这里看到过那东西。

她走过去在Shaw旁边坐下，Shaw的身体一僵，但没有反对，转而把啤酒瓶递给了她。Root无言的接了过来，低头扫了眼那个纸箱，里面十分的凌乱，但最上层，赫然便是那个列宁勋章。

她惊讶地瞪大了眼，这箱子都是Shaw的东西。她的目光细细的扫过了里面那些杂物和纸张，然后一个熟悉的面孔吸引了她的注意。那张脸一直存在她记忆深处，永不会褪色。

 _Hanna_ 。

她用颤抖着的手抽出了那张纸，上面印着一张照片。里面背景的白墙上贴着杂七杂八的东西，学校里各式各样的公告、通知……但前面，站着的是Hanna Frey，背着她最爱的那个紫色书包，对着镜头轻轻的笑着，鲜活得就像从未离开过一样。一旁便是她，小时的她、那个她恨不得再也不必想起的她。

 _Samantha Groves_ 。

Root惊惶的转过头，看着一旁正静静喝酒的Shaw，“你是怎么——”

Shaw耸耸肩，仰头喝了口啤酒，“Finch那儿拿的。”Root这才意识到……Shaw都知道，可能早便知道。

她疯狂的在那个箱子里翻着，不知道自己还想在里面找到什么。但接着，她便突然意识到了那股莫名其妙的违和感在哪儿。这不正常，这都不正常，Shaw不会让她随意碰她的东西。而且，Shaw的东西为什么会在这儿？

“Shaw——”她回过头，看着另一个女人平静的双眼，“你为什么不回去？”

Shaw把空酒瓶慢慢的放到地上，“我住这儿。”

“可Sameen Grey——”

“已经没有Sameen Grey了。”

_已经没有_ _Sameen Grey_ _了。_

_已经没有_ _Sameen Grey_ _了。_

她在Shaw沉静的眼睛里看到了惊惶的自己。她记起来了，Sameen Grey早已暴露，是她帮Shaw去公寓取走了那些她私人的东西。接着，所有的事都开始急转直下，疯狂、混乱，然后是——

_交易所。_

Root倒吸了口凉气。她猛地站了起来，转身瞪着坐在床上的那人，眼泪不受控制的开始朝外涌。

Shaw已从床下拿了第二瓶啤酒出来，看到她这个样子又翻了个白眼。

Root记得所有的事，所有那些疯狂的寻找以及随之而来的一次又一次的失望，直到她最后彻底绝望。心底里，她早不知自己是否还相信Shaw还活着。Root不知道自己还应该相信什么了，Shaw生死未卜，她唯一的神拒绝帮忙，她唯一崇敬的人拒绝寻找，而——

“我想你。”这话近乎是脱口而出。

她清楚这只是梦而已，这都是幻觉。所以她可以肆无忌惮地说那些她从不敢亲口对Shaw说的那些东西。比如她小时的家、Hanna，比如她有多么的想吻她、多么的害怕失去她，比如她有多么的想她……

Root用力抽泣了一声，伸出手想去摸Shaw的脸，但却被Shaw直接拍开了。泪眼婆娑中，她看见Shaw摇摇头站了起来，看样子似乎颇为恼火。“真是蠢透了。”Shaw又翻了个白眼。

“Sameen？”她哽咽着问。

“你他妈到底吃了多少东西？”Shaw把啤酒瓶重重的拍在了一旁的桌上，让里面的液体溅了个老高，“能不能麻烦你醒过来自己走？”

Root眨眨眼，不明白她在说什么。

*

Root睁开眼时，首先听到的是不绝于耳的枪声。Shaw两枪废掉一个人的膝盖，然后架着她跑进一个门里，转身迅速关上了门。

她惊讶的看着眼前的这个人，无法言语。除了一些肉眼可见的淤青和伤口之外，Shaw还是原来的那个样子。一身白色花纹的病号服在她身上显得有些奇怪，但总归——

她伸出手，想确认眼前的这一切是否真实，但却被Shaw拍开了。

“你他妈最近到底吃了多少东西？”Shaw恶狠狠的说，“拖你比拖个抛锚的车还困难。”

她记得了。医院的地下二层空无一人，她在尽头的墙壁上发现了一个密码输入器，刚一伸手碰到，便直接被电晕了过去。

Shaw把她拉入了房内，正前方有一个巨大的显示屏。“我要你帮忙，”她指了指房里的一大群电脑和机箱，“我不懂这些鬼东西，但都是Samaritan的，你大可以能拿多少拿多少。”

Root瞪着眼前这个活生生又熟悉得让她快要崩溃的Shaw，吸了吸鼻子，很怕自己会直接当场痛哭出声。但她没有浪费时间。她深吸了一口气，直接冲到一个电脑前，立刻开始了工作。等待的过程中，她回头对正在门口把关的Shaw笑了笑，但眼泪便瞬间淌了下来。

她想说太多的东西。她想说谢谢，想说句蹩脚的俏皮话。她想告诉Shaw所有的事，她想把她所有记得的事都全部告诉那个女人。她可以说上三天三夜都不停歇。

她绝不会再浪费第二次机会。 _不_ ，她告诉自己，这已经是第三次。

Shaw只是用力翻了个白眼。但在她偏头去看窗外的走廊时，嘴角有着隐隐的笑意。


End file.
